Você e eu
by Ffenix
Summary: Bucky era o irmão que nunca teve. O amigo protetor. O seu melhor.


**N/A: Fanfic escrita para o Fórum Need For Fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Você e eu<strong>

Steve sempre foi um menino franzino, adoentado. Alvo fácil e constante de piadas, socos e ponta-pés. Já até perdera as contas de quantas latas de lixo visitou em seus poucos anos de vida e dos punhos que o acertaram, embora carregasse as marcas desses encontros em seu corpo por um par de dias. E, apesar disso, ele nunca fugiu desses confrontos. Até podia ser o fracote que todos julgavam ser, e que faziam questão de jogar em sua cara, mas covarde nunca fora. Nem nunca seria. E foi em um desses becos, apanhando de um desses valentões, que ele e Bucky se conheceram. O menino, até então desconhecido, simplesmente arrancou o garoto de cima de Steve e o colocara para correr. Em um piscar de olhos. Não que o loirinho precisasse de ajuda... Ok, ele precisava. Afinal, o que tinha de coragem faltava-lhe em força. E o agradeceu por isso. A partir desse dia tornarem-se inseparáveis.

Bucky era o irmão que nunca teve. O amigo protetor. O seu melhor.

Sempre dormiam na casa do outro mais vezes do que podiam contar. Brincavam, riam, conversavam. Às vezes agiam apenas como as crianças que eram. Outras vezes, pareciam adultos demais apesar da tenra idade. Sonhos e desejos para o futuro - juntos - era um tema recorrente. Steve não se via sem Bucky. Bucky não se via sem Steve. _"Estou com você até o fim da linha."_ Uma promessa que aquecia, confortava e acalmava o jovem coração do menino de cabelos claros. _"Até o fim da linha",_ ecoava, olhando diretamente para aquele que se tornou uma parte tão importante em sua vida. E sorriam um para o outro.

O tempo passou, ambos cresceram e a amizade apenas se solidificou. Steve continuava apanhando pelos cantos da cidade - ainda era o rapaz pequeno, fracote e munido somente de coragem de anos atrás - e Bucky continuava salvando seu traseiro sempre que possível. Algumas coisas simplesmente nunca mudam. Exceto talvez os sentimentos. Não que Rogers fosse dizer ou fazer algo a respeito. Amava seu melhor amigo - sempre amou, na realidade, mas havia diferenças entre o afeto que sentia quando era apenas um garotinho para a intensidade do que sentia agora - e estava feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado depois de tanto tempo, que não ousaria arriscar perder o que de maior valor tinha. Então a guerra chegou e bagunçou tudo.

Bucky se alistou e foi aceito. Claro que foi. Por que não seria? Steve não teve a mesma sorte - ou azar pelo ponto de vista de algumas pessoas porque... quem em sã consciência gostaria de correr esse tipo de risco? - mas ele não desistiu de tentar. E tentou duas, três, cinco, incontáveis vezes, e fora rejeitado em cada uma delas. O que esperava? Um homem com seu porte físico, cujo esporte sempre fora apanhar aqui e ali, com um anjo da guarda a tira colo para livrá-lo dessas encrencas, não era o que eles procuravam. Sonhos não venciam guerras.

Bucky esteve ao seu lado em cada tentativa, em cada rejeição, oferecendo apoio e ombro amigo. Foi quando a realidade finalmente o atingiu. Iriam se separar. A dor que o tomou foi mais intensa do que qualquer outra dor que por ventura houvesse sentido até então. E corria o risco de perdê-lo para sempre. Mas, não... ele não iria se entregar a esses pensamentos. Bucky prometera que estaria com ele até o fim. E esse definitivamente não seria o fim. De modo algum. Não era o fim.

As semanas que antecederam a partida do melhor amigo passaram rapidamente. Bucky deixaria a cidade no dia seguinte. Se ele ao menos pudesse ir junto... Mas as coisas nem sempre são como gostaríamos que fosse, não é mesmo? Então aproveitaria ao máximo seus momentos com ele. Nessa noite, riram, brincaram com o outro, se divertiram. Como nunca. Como sempre.

O dia finalmente - e infelizmente - viera. Bucky aparecera na porta de Steve nas primeiras horas da manhã. Para se despedir. Mas, hey, eles se veriam em alguns meses, certo? Não era uma despedida definitiva. Era apenas um até logo. Então por que os corações de ambos sangravam? Lutando para manter a calma que estava longe de sentir, e engolir o nó que apertava a garganta, Bucky disse para ele não cometer nenhuma estupidez enquanto estivesse ausente. Mas como poderia se o moreno estava levando toda a estupidez consigo? E eles partilharam um sorriso. Nada que aplacasse o clima um tanto pesado que pairava entre eles, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Então Bucky se aproximou e o puxou para um abraço apertado, já cheio de saudades, prontamente correspondido. E que infelizmente não durou muito. Quando se afastaram, o moreno depositou um suave e casto beijo na têmpora de Steve, antes de bater continência, virar as costas e ir embora. Para um lugar que o loiro, pela primeira vez, não poderia segui-lo.

Longe dos olhos do outro, ambos deixaram as lágrimas rolarem quentes e solitárias por seus rostos.


End file.
